Lie With Me
by Faeyy
Summary: Skye changed, but Jemma can't accept that. So Skye tries to make their final night last, but in the end, she knows she needs to leave.


_This is for Holly, my amazing writing partner who tried her best to stop me from writing angst. She failed miserably, but don't blame her. If you need someone to blame, take the person who wrote the song Lie With Me for Lady Antebellum because that's what brought this all on._

* * *

_ Lie with me_  
_Hold me like you mean it_  
_Kiss me like you're loving only me tonight_  
_Make me feel like it ain't over_  
_Go a little slower baby one last time_  
_It ain't the truth's gonna set me free_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Lie with me_

...

Skye clung to Jemma's shoulders desperately, kissing her until both were out of breath. She had her fingers tangled up in the older woman's long brown tresses and her bruised lips were parted slightly. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. They were fully aware of what was happening, even if it hadn't been exchanged in spoken words.

This had been coming on for a while now, and Skye knew that Jemma felt it too, even if she didn't let it shine through.

Skye loved Jemma, more than she could ever say. More than she had ever loved anyone else. And it was that love for the woman that had driven her to making this decision. It hurt, and it would probably always hurt, leaving behind a nasty scar that would never heal, only fade.

Skye's lips trailed down towards Jemma's neck, sucking and biting on the soft skin she found there. It was her last chance to mark Jemma as her own, after tonight she would have no valuable reason to do that anymore.

Jemma moaned and her throat vibrated against Skye's lips, this spurred her on, and she dipped her head lower. She wrapped her lips around Jemma's left nipple and bit down, not to hard, but just hard enough to make Jemma hiss. Skye knew she liked this.

After having given both nipples equal amounts of attention, Skye moved lower, kissing every inch of skin she could reach. She knows every freckle on Jemma's skin, her body doesn't hold any secrets for her anymore. She maps them out anyway, kissing every discoloured spot, ever scar while she's on her way down.

Before Skye could reach the short hairs between Jemma's legs, she felt the other woman pulling her up by her hair, softly. Jemma reconnected their lips and kissed her slowly, taking her time. They didn't have to rush, they could take all the time they needed, go as slow as they want to.

Jemma's tongue licked into Skye's mouth, holding her close while letting out the occasional moan. Skye let her hands wander back down Jemma's body again, letting her fingertips run over warm, smooth skin. She broke the kiss and leaned back a bit.

She looked Jemma in her eyes, brown eyes boring deeply into lighter ones, and Jemma lost her focus for a short moment when Skye entered two fingers into Jemma's dripping centre. She let out a gasp, but never fully closed her eyes, as if she was afraid Skye was going to dissolve into thin air right in front of her if she didn't watch her constantly.

Skye moved her fingers in and out of Jemma's centre in languid movements, her thumb rubbing slow circles on Jemma's clit. The woman lying underneath her never broke eye contact throughout the whole thing, and Jemma's breath quickened, her moans and other sounds of pleasure got more frequent.

It didn't take long for Skye to bring Jemma to orgasm. She knew the woman's body like no other, and her hands knew what to do to make her write with pleasure. She tried to make it last as long as possible, but when Jemma whimpered, she pulled her hand back.

She propped herself up next to Jemma, taking her time to take her in, take all of her in. While Jemma was recovering, Skye watched her intently.

"Don't go." Jemma's voice sounded vulnerable as she broke the silence that lay between them.

"I won't." Skye said, even though they both knew she was lying.

"Okay." Jemma mumbles none the less.

Skye pressed her face into Jemma's neck, breathing her in. she mumbled countless _I love you's _against the hot skin. Jemma's arms circled her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love you too." She whispered, "I will always love you. Don't ever forget that."

Skye felt Jemma's lips against her forehead, kissing her.

Skye felt horrible, knowing what she was about to do, but when she felt Jemma's breathing even out, she untangled herself from the woman's hold. She didn't dare to look at her, she couldn't. She knew that if she did, her resolve would crumble into a thousand pieces.

She needed to do this, she needed to give Jemma a fair chance in life. And as long as she was here, she knew Jemma couldn't. That's why she had to leave.

She got up and kissed Jemma for the last time, keeping her eyes closed but allowing herself one final intake of breath, her senses filling up with the smell that was undoubtedly Jemma.

Then walked out of the door and didn't look back.

* * *

She shivered when she felt the cold sheets settle around her bare shoulders. She knew she was gone, she could feel it. Jemma didn't even have to open her eyes to be sure. Skye was gone, having slipped out of her life in the dead of the night. All night she had been dreading the moment she had to inevitably wake up and face this _mess _they had left behind by loving each other, and in the back of her mind it had been present all throughout their last hours spent together while being curled up around Skye's warm body.

Now the only thing she could feel was emptiness.

She slipped her hand over the cold sheets, knowing full well she would only find a hollow, empty space there. But deep inside her, there still was a small flicker of hope burning in all earnest. Maybe she wasn't gone, maybe she had changed her mind and was now softly snoring on the other end of the bed like she had done every morning for the past six months.

Her stiff fingers only found her pillow there, warmth having left the fabric hours ago and was now just lying there, abandoned. She pulled it close to her chest, curling around it, holding it tight. Too tight. Because it felt like it was the only thing she had that would give her comfort, even though she knew it wouldn't. It smelled like her and Jemma felt her throat close up. She bit her lip until she tasted blood, trying so hard to keep the tears at bay.

It didn't work, and for the first time of many more to come, Jemma cried, soundlessly.

* * *

_I am absolute Skimmons trash and I can't stop writing them. I'm not even sorry for this one. (Maybe just a little bit)_


End file.
